Xanatos' Baby Boy
by starbabe
Summary: Xanatos' girlfriend has a baby. Another way Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon meet. Had to Rewrite Chapter 1. Has Chapter to at the end of Chapter 1.


Note: this is when Xanatos was Qui-Gon's apprentice. A different way Qui- Gon and Obi-Wan first meet, and become Master and padawan.  
  
Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn was sitting on a settee, in his and his padawan's apartment. Very slowly, Xanatos and his girlfriend, Katy Kenobi walked through the door; they strolled to where Qui-Gon was. "Master, have I told you how good that hair." Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows. "We have something to tell you," with this information and the way he said, Qui-Gon knew very well what they were chatting about. "Xanatos, is your girlfriend pregnant?" Qui-Gon asked with his arms folded, Xanatos looked at the floor and nodded. "Well that's stupid. How old are you? 16?" "Master, please, she has nowhere to go! Her mother kicked her out! Please." "Okay, but only because I like this one."  
  
Five months later.  
  
"Xanaly, the baby's coming," Katy told Xanatos and Qui-Gon through the pain. "Are you sure?" Xanatos said as they got up, "its two months early!" They rush Katy to the medical towel at the temple. After 6 hours, a little, baby boy was born. The healer walked with the baby to the two man. "I'm truly sorry," she paused as the boy started to sob and choke. She put a very tiny gas mask on him, "but Katy died when giving birth. Her and this little guy here were very ill, that's way he came early. We're lucky he's alive." "Is he going to be alright?" Qui-Gon asked, as Xanatos looked down in pain. The healer took the gas mask off. "If he's looked after right," she gazed Xanatos. "Xanatos, would you like to hold him." He went dead pale. "Don't worry," she gave him the newborn. He held it, staring down with a smile as the little one moved to grab his small foot in his mouth. "What do you want to call him?" Qui-Gon and Xanatos exchanged a glance, "We were thinking Katy's grandfather's name, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Little Obi-Wan had his small, pink foot in his mouth. Qui-Gon sauntered closer to Xanatos and the infant; he put one of his fingers on Obi-Wan's forehead. The boy stop dead, he released his foot and stared at the finger, he lifted his arms to it and brought it to his lips and began to suck it. The others in the room laughed. "Master, what should we do, he's so little. What will happen when we have to go on a mission?" "We'll worry about that later," finally, Obi-Wan freed Qui-Gon's finger. "But he is the sweetest little thing." The healer took the little one from the two men, the little lad started crying like mad. "Shh. Why don't you two get things prepared at home. Tomorrow you can take him home."  
  
The next day come Qui-Gon was walking back to his apartment with a little bundle in his arms. He had picked up little Obi-Wan instead of his padawan, Xanatos. Xanatos was fixing up the crib, the cradle was going to go in Xanatos's room, but since Katy died, they designed it would go in the lounge. So they both could look over the baby boy. Qui-Gon was half way home when one of his friends appeared. It was Talh. She walked to him with a smile on, "hi, Qui-Gon. So, how's Xanatos?" "He's fine," the bundle of rags in his arms started to cry. Qui-Gon started to cot the boy, and to his relief the little one stopped. "If I may ask, what's in your arms?" Qui-Gon lowered his arms so Talh could see. The newborn had his foot in his mouth, again, and was rolling around slightly. "Ah, he's so cute, I hope he's not yours?" "No, he belongs to my apprentice and what was his girlfriend, she passed on giving birth to this little one. He was two month early." Somehow the little lad knew he was being chatted about, and let go of his foot, and started begging to be lifted into the woman's arms. "Tell Xanatos I'm sorry about his girlfriend, but they did have one of the cutest and sweetest babies there is." She ran her index finger over the little boy's tummy, watching the infant smile joyfully. "If you need anyone to baby-sit him, I would love to." Qui-Gon knew how Talh badly wanted a baby; if he let her hold Obi-Wan there's a charge he won't get him back. "Talh, do you want to hold him? But if you do make it a quickly, his daddy properly wants to cuddle him, like mad." Talh was speechless; she had always wanted a baby, since she was 10 years old. Unable to speech she nodded. She picked up the newborn and embraced him in her arms. "How old is he?" The infant started whimpering, again, "shh." She kissed the sobbing baby on the forehead, but the baby kept howling. Qui-Gon placed his little finger in the young baby's mouth, Obi-Wan started sucking and nibbling the finger with his gums. "He's one to two days." Qui- Gon looked at his watch, "well, best be off." Talh nodded, she kissed the baby on the skull and gave him to Qui-Gon. "I'll talk to Xanatos about you baby sitting Obi while we are on a mission and you're not. I'll give you a call." "Okay, bye Qui-Gon," she turned her notice to Obi-Wan. "Bye, Obi-baby," she kissed his tiny hand, as it waved for attention for the older people. Then she walked away. Qui-Gon watched her with a grin on his face, and then walked to his apartment. When he got to the flat Obi-Wan was fast asleep, he opened the door to see the cot up and Xanatos asleep on the settee facing the cushions against the wall. Like father like son, Qui-Gon thought as he laid the baby boy on the couch next to his padawan, so Obi-Wan was in safely of not falling off.  
  
In the morning Qui-Gon sleeping in an armchair when Xanatos woke up. Obi- Wan was awake with his hands on his dad's face. Xanatos smiled as the little thing tried leaning on him to stand up. His baby's naked belly next to his lips, he kissed the flesh, as he did Obi-Wan fell on his padded bottom. Xanatos moved so he was on his back, Obi-Wan got onto his father's abdomen and started moving to the end of the couch. Xanatos grabbed him before he fell off the end. "So you two have met," Xanatos turned to see Qui-Gon awake. He smiled and saw Qui-Gon strolled over to them. Xanatos sat up straight and allowed Qui- Gon to sit down. "Xanatos would you mind if would we're on missions that Talh look after him?" "Okay, I don't mind," Xanatos looked at the baby in his arms. "What will happen if she's on a mission?" "Truthfully, I don't know, maybe one of your friends." Qui-Gon gazed at Obi- Wan, "but I think someone needs a nappy change." "Master, how do we do that?" Qui-Gon got up and went to the fresher, followed closely by Xanatos and Obi-Wan.  
  
18 months later  
  
Xanatos was playing with his son, Obi-Wan, when Qui-Gon came in to tell him about the mission they were going on. "Padawan, we have to go on a mission," Qui-Gon stroked Obi-Wan soft hair. "The only problem is that Talh is on a mission, as well." The baby yawned; Qui-Gon picked him up and sat on a chair cotting him to sleep. [pic] "Hey, he's my son," Xanatos pouted as Obi-Wan's head appeared. He yawned so big his face was covered with his mouth, Xanatos smiled. The baby's head fell onto Qui-Gon's arm fast asleep.  
  
Three month later  
  
Qui-Gon and Xanatos ran as fast as they could down the corridor, they had missed Obi-Wan so much. Also they had gotten a call from Talh, who had come back early from her mission, saying when she got Obi-Wan he had be badly beaten. They came to the door of her apartment, a sobbing noise came from the room, and they knocked on the door. When it opened Talh stood there holding a howling Obi-Wan. "Oh, thank gods, you're here," she pulled them into the room. "He hasn't stopped crying since before I took him away." She kissed the baby's forehead, and rocked him. Xanatos lifted him out of Talh's arms, and began massaging the back of Obi's neck. The boy gradually began to stop whimpering. Suddenly, teeth dug into Xanatos's arm. He screamed and dropped the baby to the floor. The lad crawled into the far side of the room trembling badly. "He bit me!" Xanatos pushed up his sleeve; three deep teeth marks were on his arm. He glanced over at his son, and began to worry. "Master, he's terrified of me. Of us. What should we do?" Qui-Gon didn't answer he strolled over to Obi. When he was a little way from Obi he knelt down. "Obi? Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan stared at Qui-Gon blinking sleepily. The master turned to the other two, "When was the last time he went asleep?" He Asked. "He's been crying the whole time," Talh answered. "He and I haven't slept in days." Qui-Gon gazed back to Obi-Wan, who was slipping onto his tummy. Qui-Gon gradually moved his hand onto the boy's shoulder, to his relief Obi didn't fight back. "That's a good boy," Qui-Gon smoothed as he picked the child up. Xanatos knelt down in front of his master, and stroked Obi-Wan's soft baby hair. Two days after what happened, Obi was still not back to normal. Every time he saw Xanatos he would run and hide behind Qui-Gon. He had stopped talking and making noises, all he did was eat and sleep.  
  
This chapter begins with Qui-Gon and Xanatos getting another mission. This mission was to Xanatos' home planet, Telos. Anyways, they were on their way to the planet on a private star ship. "Okay, Obi-Wan, now hold still," Qui-Gon said, trying to put brand new clothes on the struggling baby. "You're going to meet your grandfather in less than an hour." Once they had landed, Obi-Wan was put in a baby holder on Qui-Gon's back. They were greeted by a man called Jamkle, a helper of Crion, Xanatos' father. Who took them to a grand building with at least ten floors. Standing at the door was Crion, Xanatos ran and was embraced by his dad. "I've missed you, Xan." Crion turned his attentoin to the Jedi Master, "You must be Qui-Gon?" "Yes, I am," replied Qui-Gon, nodding his head. "I missed you, too, father," Xanatos addressed. "I have a surprise for you. You see I made a girlfriend of mine pregnant and she died after the baby was born." Crion starred at his son. 


End file.
